Parce-que tout se finit un jour
by The Emily's
Summary: Ils étaient tous présents. Personne ne manquait à l'appel. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait fuir, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Et si des choses doivent être dites, c'était à cet instant car il n'y aurait pas d'autre possibilités. Tout allait disparaître, après tout. Two-Shot. Premier chapitre sur toutes les nations, second plus concentré sur America et ses proches.


_Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu ma fiction précédente, à savoir "La naissance du Sirop d'Érable", je vous promets de répondre à vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Au passage, cette seconde fiction est d'un genre très opposé à la première. Mais cela se voit assez vite._

_Évidemment, si vous avez le moindre conseil, il est le bienvenu, de même pour la moindre remarque ou même des encouragements ou des critiques constructives. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion des affaires mondiales, de nombreux écrans étaient allumés, mais personne ne parlait. Toutes les nations étaient là, des plus vastes aux plus petites, des plus puissantes aux plus faibles, des plus importantes aux plus insignifiantes. Personne ne manquait à l'appel. Et chacune d'elles étaient accompagnées de quelques représentants nationaux. Malgré tout, seules les voix des différents téléviseurs brisaient le silence pesant. Chaque nation se concentrait sur les informations de sa propre chaîne. Pourtant, ils auraient pu tous suivre sur un seul poste, chacun disait à quelques détails près la même chose. C'est juste qu'étant donné les situations, ils ressentaient tous le besoin nostalgique d'écouter leur chaîne, dans leur langue, conter leur Histoire.

Concentrons nous sur l'écran des États-Unis d'Amérique. Comme l'avait toujours aimé America, il s'en dégageait un petit côté informatisé et puissant, même si les propos n'avait rien de rassurant. Après tout, même après toutes ces années, il ne changeait pas : si le sujet n'avait pas été sérieux, il n'aurait pas été silencieux.

Mais même lui se taisait lorsque la femme d'environ trente ans, à la peau quelque peu mate, et richement habillée, retraçait son histoire. Depuis les temps les plus anciens de son existence, avant même qu'Angleterre n'arrive. Elle rendait un hommage à ceux que l'on appelait autrefois les amérindiens. Depuis combien de temps America n'en avait-il plus entendu parler ? Il croyait que cette partie de lui avait entièrement disparu de la mémoire des gens. En se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le cas, il esquissa un faible sourire.

Puis elle en arrivait à la colonisation, puis la guerre d'indépendance. Période lourdes de souvenirs pour lui. Dommage qu'elle soit passée si vite, il avait tant à se remémorer à ce sujet. Elle continua.

Les premiers pas de l'Homme sur la Lune au cours de la mission Apollo 11. Ce jour là fut la plus grande fierté dans le coeur de la nation américaine. Non seulement parce-qu'il avait gagné son pari puéril contre Russie, mais parce-que le monde entier avait cessé de respirer au moins trente secondes pour observer cet instant, subjugué. Il n'avait pas idée d'à quel point les mots de Louis Armstrong étaient alors importants. Ce minuscule et gigantesque pas fut le premier d'une longue lignée de suivants, toujours plus grands, plus longs, plus vastes, et surtout qui allaient tellement plus loin.

Les guerres mondiales. Il aimait jouer les héros en parlant de son rôle au cours de cette époque, mais comme il s'agissait d'un moment dur pour beaucoup d'autres, il comprenait qu'il ne devait pas insister.

La présentatrice eut un sourire triste. Elle parla de son apogée, son âge d'or. Ses industries resplendissantes, son influence culturelle mondiale, sa suprématie militaire. Fut une époque où America pouvait réellement se vanter de sa place de numéro un mondial.

_Et à trop se rapprocher du Soleil, il brûla. Comme tous les grands empires qui l'avaient précédé, tous ceux qui le suivirent, et tout ceux qui suivraient encore._

_Comme Perse. Comme Chine. Comme l'Empire Romain. Comme l'Empire Germanique. Comme l'Empire Britannique, au même temps que l'Empire Français et l'Empire Espagnol. La suprématie américaine avait duré, et avait cessé._

Oh, bien sûr, il était resté dans le peloton des premiers états. Il parvenait parfois _-si ce n'est souvent-_ à récupérer son ancienne place, celle-ci étant souvent disputée. Russie le surclassait parfois, d'autres c'était l'inverse. Parfois, il s'agissait de nations inattendues. Quelques fois, Japon avait eut son heure. Il en était toujours le premier surprit. Mais lui aussi avait chuté à chaque fois. Comme tous les autres.

Quant à America, la première chute de son piédestal fut éprouvante. La présentatrice aborda le sujet de la dette que l'état avait envers le gouvernement canadien. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'incarnation des États-Unis. Il jeta un œil vers son frère, pas très loin de lui. Oui, l'aide financière de Canada à cette époque était vraiment arrivée comme une main salvatrice. Il se souvînt de la réunion au cours de laquelle il s'était jeté dans les bras du vaste pays nordique en pleurant, tout en s'écriant _"t'es vraiment un frère, toi !"_. Un sourire franc orna ses lèvres.

Vînt le vingt-cinquième siècle. Puis le trentième, puis tout ce qui suivirent. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans le dixième millénaire. Puis le centième. Ceux qui étaient toujours là, dans cette pièce, pouvait s'estimer fiers d'avoir survécu tout ce temps, sans disparaître comme l'avait fait quelques d'entre eux, à l'image de certains anciens.

**Il suffisait de tourner la tête vers les nations et d'observer leurs expressions pour les comprendre.**

Chine devait être le plus ému d'entre eux. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous émus. Certains par exemple pleuraient. En tant que plus vieille civilisation mondiale, il sentait qu'il était de son devoir de se montrer inébranlable, fort et indomptable. Ce qui arrivait était normal, faisait partit du court de la vie. De toute façon, tout n'était pas terminé.

_Il fallait le garder à l'esprit. _

Grèce semblait étonnement éveillé. Il avait eut son âge d'or il y a tellement longtemps que les paroles de son écran semblaient presque illusoires. Non pas qu'il en ait oublié quoique ce soit, non pas que ça ne l'importait pas. Ça faisait juste tellement longtemps. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Turquie, curieux de savoir comme son ennemi de toujours _-ils arrivaient parfois à des accords, mais ceux-ci étaient plus ou moins durables-_ surmontait la chose. Pour l'occasion, il avait retirer son étrange masque. Il restait là, imperturbable. Grèce en fit tout autant.

_Ce n'était pas à la tout fin qu'il fallait céder._

Ni Italy, ni Romano ne tremblaient. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, même avec un immense drapeau blanc. Ils devaient être forts, pour faire hommage à l'Empire Romain qui vécut il y a si longtemps mais dont ils ont honnoré la mémoire depuis lors. Ils devaient être forts. Ce qui leur arrivait à tous n'était pas du à la volonté de quelques d'entre eux. Personne ici ne pouvait combattre. Les deux nations italiennes en étaient conscients et l'acceptaient avec une maturité que les autres ne leur auraient jamais soupçonnés.

C_'était la fatalité. _

Espagne se tenait droit face à son écran. Il venait de jeter un oeil vers les deux italiens et parut étrangement rassuré à la vue de leurs visages déterminés. Une once de fierté l'enveloppa pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il redirigea son regard vers son écran. Il fallait regarder les choses en face. Personne ne pouvait combattre, personne ne pouvait fuir, personne ne pouvait s'échapper. Le mieux était de l'accepter et de profiter du peu de temps qui restait.

_Profiter de ces derniers moments, avec le sourire tant que cela était encore possible._

Prusse fixait l'écran d'Allemagne, sans rien dire. Quoique, l'on ne saurait dire si ce n'était pas le décolleté de la présentatrice qu'il regardait. Mais vu l'heure grave dans laquelle ils étaient tous, il y avait peu de chance. Ayant déjà perdu son territoire, il savait ce que ressentait les autres. Tous les autres. Il avait connu cette terreur, cette souffrance, ce sentiment de regret et d'amertume. Pourtant, il était toujours là. Peut-être plus pour longtemps, mais il avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce jour pour pouvoir être là pour son cadet en un moment aussi terrible. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère, et pour la première fois depuis des millénaires.

_Allemagne le revit comme le grand frère de ses premiers jours._

Japon ne changeait pas. Du moins, vue de dehors. Il semblait aussi fort que faible. Peu convaincu de l'attitude qu'il devait avoir en ce moment, mais certain que ces instants étaient importants. Il fixait noblement l'écran devant lui, regrettant les publicités farfelues qui lui avaient autrefois valu le titre de grand malade de la part de certains occidentaux. Quelque part, son côté sensible regretter l'époque des samouraïs capable de faire abstraction de leurs sentiments. Mais malgré cela, il savait être fort, et en cet instant, il devait l'être.

_Pour ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas. _

Liechtenstein souriait. Fut un temps où elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir survivre jusqu'à ce jour, alors elle était satisfaite d'être là, de pouvoir tenir la main de son frère Suisse qui semblait plus inquiet qu'elle en serrant sa tête contre son épaule. Ils allaient rester ensembles. Endurer ce qui allait suivre ensembles. Ce serait moins douloureux. Moins effrayant.

_Ils disparaîtraient ensembles._

Autriche observait en silence le présentateur sur son écran. Sa chaîne avait eut le bon goût de mettre une musique d'ambiance. Il n'était juste pas convaincu que la Marche Funèbre de Chopin se soit révélé comme le meilleur choix, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'un silence pesant et vide. Un sourire amer déforma ses traits d'aristocrates que le temps n'avait pas su effacé.

_Il saurait rester lui-même jusqu'au bout. _

Hongrie avait hésite à prendre sa main. Elle avait aussi pensé prendre celle de Prusse, juste pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient tous ensemble dans cette histoire. Elle y avait renoncé. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Prusse était de loin suffisamment fort pour regarder les choses en face. Autriche pouvait également l'être si il s'en donnait la peine. Et elle, aussi, évidemment. Son devoir en temps que nation était d'écouter, jusqu'à la fin, ce que les présentateurs avaient à annoncer. Pourtant, comme tout le monde ici ...

_Elle savait ce qui était sur le point d'arriver._

Lituanie observait son écran. Les situations les plus difficiles avaient su lui apprendre à regarder les choses en face, avec fatalité et réalisme. Il était peut-être plutôt faible militairement, mais sa ténacité forçait le respect. Plus qu'autrefois. Pologne se vidait littéralement de ses larmes sans chercher à les retenir. Lituanie se dit qu'une fois le discours officiel terminé, il irait lui donner un mouchoir et resterait le réconforter.

_Jusqu'à ce que tout soit finit. _

Russie restait là, assis sur un fauteuil rouge. Sa couleur favorite n'avait pas changé depuis l'Urss malgré sa chute de 1991. En revanche, son uniforme avait beau subit de grandes modifications au fil des époques, mais son écharpe n'avait jamais perdu son piédestal autour de son cou.

À sa gauche, il pouvait apercevoir Ukraine lutter contre les larmes. Sa grande sœur était toujours pleurnicharde, mais courageuse. Elle retenait les perles salées, consciente qu'il s'agissait d'une date historique dans l'histoire de l'humanité toute entière. À sa droite, Biélorussie semblait tellement plus fragile à cette instant. La petite sœur psychopathe et harceleuse avait caché la jeune fille sensible qu'elle était, et même en mordant de toutes ses forces dans un mouchoir, en serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que les perles de ce liquide rubis qu'était le sang se fassent voir sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle ne parvînt pas à s'empêcher de pleurer.

_Et lui, il ne pouvait rien faire, ni pour l'aînée, ni pour la cadette. Pas plus que pour lui-même. _

France en avait vu des choses pas très belles. Même des immondes. Au cours de ses premiers siècles comme des derniers. Il n'avait jamais perdu ce talent qui était le sien, à savoir nager en eaux troubles. Pourtant, au cours de ses millénaires d'existence, il n'avait jamais cessé de revendiquer qu'il était le pays de la beauté et de l'amour. Aussi, aujourd'hui encore, il portait la plus belle tenue possible. Il fallait bien cela, pour ce jour spécial. Et puis, il en importait de sa fierté nationale. Ce serait la dernière image que son peuple aurait de lui, ses citoyens. Il devait les rendre fiers, répondre à leur attente à tous. Oui, il devait rester le coq, fier et ce même les pieds dans la merde. C'était le plus important.

_Allez, un dernier effort. _

Dernier effort pour lequel Angleterre avait su se montrer respectueux. Dernier effort qu'il comprenait même. Il n'y a jamais eut de réel vainqueur de leurs combats infinis, de leurs luttes incessantes. Et il semblerait alors qu'il n'y en aurait jamais. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, après tout. Finir sur une victoire laissait le même goût amer que finir sur une défaite. La simple notion de fin était douloureuse. Il eut une pensée pour le temps où le monde ne le voyait que comme une toute petite île.

_Petite île qui survécut jusqu'au bout. _

Puis une pour ses frères, pour Écosse, Galles, Irlande et Northern Irlande. Il avait beau les avoir haï et en avoir été haï en retour, il aurait aimé qu'ils soient là avec lui. Au fond, ils formaient aujourd'hui une seule nation, le Royaume-Unis, quoiqu'Irlande ne s'y était jamais joint. Mais alors ne devaient-ils pas observé ce qui arrivait avec lui ? Ne devaient-ils pas être ensembles pour ce dernier moment ? Il aurait même supporter qu'Écosse l'insulte.

_Si seulement il était là._

La pensée suivante fut pour chacune de ses anciennes colonies. Il n'oubliait jamais son âge d'or, comme chacun de ceux qui avait goûté à la place de numéro un, et surtout, il n'oubliait jamais une de ses anciennes colonies.

_Jamais._

Il s'attarda sur Sealand, dont le corps humain n'avait pas grandit au cours des siècles, pas plus que la mentalité d'ailleurs, mais qui ne s'était jamais éteint. Il faisait de son mieux pour pleurer dans le silence. Bientôt, on ne l'entendrait plus.

_Et c'était une perspective tellement plus effrayante. _

Canada tenait toujours son fidèle Kumajirô sur les genoux. Il jetait quelques coups d'oeils furtifs vers les autres. Son inquiétude pour les autres n'avait pas d'égal. Il était travaillé par America, pour qui le rôle de héros allait se terminer définitivement, mais aussi par Cuba qui à première vue semblait inébranlable. Il observa rapidement tous les autres avant de se reconcentrer sur son propre écran. Son présentateur avait l'air nostalgique en montrant les plus beaux paysages de chez lui en hommage à la nation. Un pincement au coeur le prit lorsqu'il comprit les mots "détruit" et "terminer". La plus grande usine de sirop d'érable en Ontario venait de fermer ses portes. C'est vrai que son petit déjeuner ce matin même avait eut un désgréable goût de dernière fois qui l'avait poussé à verser les larmes. Mais à cet instant, il devait montrer que le Canada pouvait être fort et présent.

_Que l'on sache au moins au tout dernier moment qu'il existe bel et bien. _

Il lança pourtant un regard vers America.

La nation des USA était captivé à son écran avec un sérieux que personne ne lui connaissait. Toute son histoire était restranscrite. Dans les moindres détails. Il vit défiler les portraits des plus formidables hommes que son état eut la chance de connaître, ceux qui l'avaient marqué, ceux qui l'avaient parfois sauvé. Ceux qu'il regrettait tant par moments, dans les temps difficiles. Ceux qui faisaient sa fierté. Une phrase se distingua des autres.

_" Il n'est pas certain que notre histoire aurait été la même sans eux " _

Pas faux. Comme quoi une seule existence pouvait faire tant pour un monde. Les noms qui suivirent furent tous ceux grâce à qui la population survivrait, ceux qui avait participé à la création de cet énorme vaisseau, ou plutôt de ces innombrables vaisseaux sur lesquels le drapeau aux bandes rouges et blanches avec ses étoiles sur fond bleu était peint avec une fierté non dissimulé. Ceux qui ont permis à leur congénères de fuirent cette Terre. Ceux qui leur permettront de toucher les étoiles, comme America l'avait toujours souhaité si fort. Mais ce voyage se ferait sans lui.

Car ces vaisseaux voyaient la Terre pour la dernière fois. Ces voyages sont les derniers.

**Aujourd'hui, c'était la fin du monde. **

Dans quelques heures à peine, le Soleil qui les a tous protégés, plus ou moins selon leurs positions sur le globe terrestre, qui les a tous éclairé, qui les a tous encouragé, qui les a tous réchauffé.

Il allait tous les dévorer.


End file.
